Slushies Save Lives
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: I know I'll never tell anyone about this day. But, I know Troy will always be there for me. Through thick and thin. And with a slushie.' A simple slushie saved Gabriella's life. R


I felt the cold blade on my wrist, as I began to prepare for the pain and blood. It needed to be done. There's no point for my life anymore. I stuck the sharp knife into my wrist as a flashback of the past day played in my head.

_I twisted my combination lock, swinging open my locker door. I was so excited about this week. It would be my boyfriend's and I one year anniversary. I still remember the day Josh asked me out. It wasn't the most unique way, but it was cute. He stuck a note in my locker signing it 'Your secret admirer' then he taped one to each desk I sat in through the day. Each note was different, something cute and cheesy. At the end of the day I was at my locker when he asked me to go to the movies with him that night. Yes, being my answer of course. And our relationship just got more intense from there. No, we didn't go all the way yet, but we were both fine with that. _

_Now, as I passed rows of lockers on my way to Josh's locker I couldn't help having a smile creep on my lips. Nothing could bring me down today, or so I thought..._

_I saw one of my best friends, Chad Danforth at his locker. I waved to him. "Hey, Chad." I said still walking._

_His head turned away from his locker. "Gabby, wait!" _

_"Yeah?" I stopped walking and looked at him._

_"Uh." He swallowed. "I-I need your help with the Math homework."_

_"Chad, it's not that hard. Just slopes." I began my pace again to my boyfriend's locker. _

_"You don't wanna go over there!" I heard Chad yell, but I ignored him. _

_My smile faded as I saw the scene waiting for me at the end of the hall. My boyfriend, of one year, and my best friend, Sharpay Evans, kissing. Not just kissing, full on making out. His hand glided up and down her leg as she let out a moan. They were practically having sex in the hallway. Gross. I was never a fan of Public Display of Affection, also known as, P.D.A. _

_I stood there in complete shock. It's not everyday you see your boyfriend and best friend sucking faces. _

_Josh's ring tone rang through the halls, which made him pull away from Sharpay. When he did, he glanced down the other end of the hall where I stood. His eyes went wide and it looked as if his mouth formed the words "Oh shit". _

The cut wasn't near as big enough as it needed to be. It had to be closer to a vein. I took another stab at my wrist, only this time, deeper. Still, not as deep as it needed to be.

_Josh unwrapped his arms that were snaked around Sharpay's waist. He dragged his feet towards me while rubbing the back of his neck. _

_When he reached me he opened his mouth to speak, but I put my hand up signaling for him to close it. _

_"I didn't mean to ruin your fun there." I said with a fake, smart ass smile on my face. _

_"It's not what you think."_

_"Amazing, I swear that's the line everyone uses when they're caught cheating. As if they know what the other person is thinking."_

_"Can you please just let me explain?" He sighed. _

_"Oh, I don't think that's necessary." I shook my head with my nose squinted._

_"Gabriella, please." His face starting growing red._

_"Don't, it's okay. Save your energy for Sharpay. She's very high maintenance." I patted his shoulder and turned around leaving the way I had come. _

_Now everything was in my mind. I didn't have a boyfriend nor a best friend anymore. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it off. I've heard that if you catch your boyfriend cheating, show no hurt or pain. Simply act like it's no big deal and seem happy for him. I played that card well, but now, I was falling apart. _

_I pushed the door open leading to the parking lot of East High. The bright sunlight hit my eyes making me close them. That made even more tears fall. The air was humid and sticky. I hated this __weather right now. Actually, this was my favorite weather, but right now, I rather it be pouring. I could __relate to it better. _

_I pulled my car door open and slammed it shut, backing out of East High and rushing to my house. _

Of course, my school day wasn't even the worst. My verbal abusive mother would surely have some kind of opinion.

_I rammed the front door opened and closed it. I slid down the back of it. How could he do this? He said he wanted to marry me someday. He also said he'd never cheat on me. Maybe everything he said was just some lie. _

_"Where the hell have you been?" My mother stood above me, huffing out smoke from a cigarette._

_"School." I coughed, thanks to that smoke._

_"You're late."_

_"There was traffic." _

_"Oh shut up. I'm not as dumb as you, you fucking bitch."_

_I looked down. I hated when she did this. The worst thing she ever did though was trying to get me to smoke. I asked her one day why she does it. I told her all the horrible things it does to your health. She just smirked at me, lit a cigarette and tried shoving it in my mouth, yelling try it, try it, try it. _

_I could still feel her eyes burning through my head as I sit here on the floor holding back tears. I would never let my mom see me cry. That's only one other thing she can use against me. _

_"Stand up." She spat._

_I quickly obeyed and looked away from her. I didn't want her too see my eyes that were filled with tears. "Yes?"_

_She raised her hand and slapped it across my cheek. "From now on you look at me when I talk to you. Understood?"_

_I nodded._

_"Look at me, you piece of shit."_

_I did as I was told. I cowered when that smirk appeared on her face. That smirk could mean several things. One; she was getting ready to slap me again. Two; she was going to say a negative and rude comment about me. And three; she was ready to erupt with laughter and walk away from me. I always hope it's the last one. This time, it was the first one. _

_She slapped me harder and harder everytime. My face hurt so bad. I knew I would have some kind of bruise in the morning._

_"Get upstairs." _

_I ran to the steps, but she said something else. Silly me, I thought she was done insulting me. _

_"Don't you dare come back down till tomorrow." _

_I nodded and hurried to my room. _

On my bed, sheets have several drops of blood on them. I was surprised to know, it didn't hurt that bad. I was numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I know she's the one who made me like this. When my dad left us, she turned into some heavy drinker, chain smoking, abusive mother. The days my dad was here, we were such a happy family. We took a vacation every year, had big Christmas dinners with relatives. It was your perfect family. But, I guess my dad didn't feel like that when he bailed. I was eleven. The day right after my birthday actually. He just picked up and left. My mom got worse over the years. It wasn't until a few months back she started hitting me.

I examined my wrist. I should cut both of them probably. This whole ordeal will go much faster. The knife was back on my warm skin. As soon as I was ready to jab it into my wrist, my cell phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I gulped.

"Hey. Come to your balcony. I have slushies." Troy chuckled and hung up.

How could I forget about Troy? He _was _my best friend. He always cheered me up when I was down, made me laugh, even when I was bawling my eyes out.

I turned the lock, opening my balcony door. I smiled at the sight of Troy. Two slushies in hand, but one he was sucking down.

"Hey." He took the straw out of his mouth and handed me the other slushie. "I heard about you and Josh... thought you'd need some- what do chicks call it- comfort food."

"Yeah." I laughed. "Thanks." Troy didn't know much about girls, but he was always there when I needed him. I guess you could call him my lifesaver.

I know I'll never tell anyone about this day. But, I know Troy will always be there for me. Through thick and thin. And with a slushie.

_So, love it, hate it?It was kinda random, but I felt like writing it. Review, please. _


End file.
